I Love You
by LordPotatoSama
Summary: just some yandere lulu, because I can. rated T for now because stuff might happen in the future...
1. Kidnapped

Veigar shifted uncomfortably on his chair as he ate. Why was Lulu staring at him? "What is it, Lulu?"

"Hmmm~?"

" why are you staring at me!"

Lulu did her usual annoying smile. "No reason! Veigar's just so cute…." Her voice darkened."So...cute…"

Now very creeped out,Veigar's decided to go upstairs. "I'm going to bed.." He said quickly

He awoke that night to a weird feeling. Something was very,very wrong.

He heard soft chatters across the hall, deciding to investigate, he eventually found that it came from Lulu's room.

He knocked softly. "Lulu, where is that god awful noise coming from?" When he got no response, he went ahead and opened the door. "Lulu, what did I tell you abou-"

Squirrels. A Lot of them.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Leave it to Lulu to bring in a crap ton of forest creatures. He was about to close the door when he noticed an open chest containing sona's instrument, and the clothes of various champions.

"W-wha….." He stumbled back. Where did the owners go, were they….

"Veigar, why…" He tensed. "Things were going so well…if only you just stayed asleep….." Then before he could cast a teleportation spell and make his escape, he felt a prick, and everything went black. A tranquilizer.

He awoke the next morning in his bed. Nothing seemed wrong, but then he noticed the steel shackles attaching him to it's frame. "Why am I chained to my bed?" He asked no one in particular.

"What veigar did was bad!" He heard someone say. "So I tied him up!"

Veigar immediately recognised the owner of the voice. Lulu was sitting at the end of his bed, and, in her hands, she held a silver collar.


	2. The collar

Veigar struggled as Lulu brought the collar closer to his neck.

"Get off me, you inspid girl!"

"But I need to put this collar on Veigar so he can't leave! After what veigar saw, he's sure to try and leave!" Lulu said

Veigar attempted to bite her as she forcefully held his head down. However, he failed and Lulu successfully clicked the collar closed with her one available hand.

"There!" She said, beaming "now you don't have to be chained to the bed anymore!"

Once the chains were undone, veigar attempted to cast dark matter, and, to his surprise, nothing happened. "W-wha…" He became angry "What did you do to me you insane bitch!"

"Oh, yeah~ Sorry, Veigar, I forgot to tell you, but that collar nullifies your magic!" She smiled "Think of it as a mana drain on your neck! All your mana is instead going to keep you in the house, and because it does it constantly, you can't use magic anymore~ sorry!"

Veigar just stood there, shocked. How was someone as naive and, to be honest, dumb, as Lulu capable of creating such a device?

"Now then, I'll be heading off to the league! Oh, and by the way, I've already informed them of Veigar's retirement, so you don't need to worry about that!"

Retirement….

So if he was officially retired….. Did that mean no one would look for him? No one would question where he went? He ran towards the door., Lulu had to of been bluffing when she said he couldn't leave! Lulu just stood there, smiling as he ran, and the moment he passed into the outside, he felt a sharp pain radiating from his neck. Veigar collapsed to the floor, clutching his neck.

"See, I told you…." He felt Lulu's hands slide under his shoulder, and pull him back inside. "Veigar can't leave, or else he'll be in pain…."

Veigar glared at her, his yellow eyes blazing with hate. "I trusted you, and this is how you repay me?!" He whisked around and slapped her, hard, his gauntlet sending the girl across the room. "By locking me up for god knows how long?!"

Lulu stood up calmly, her face indifferent. "Slapping people is bad veigar….."

Veigar became further roused by this. "Yeah, well so is locking people up!"

The yordle girl approached him, showing no reaction to The tiny master of evil's comment. "Veigar shouldn't wear those anymore….."

He felt a strange force hold him, then noticed magic pouring from Pix's tiny fingers. "Your in on it too, you damn fairy?"

Lulu kneeled beside him. "Don't say mean things to pix!" Lulu said "Otherwise, I'll have to punish you!" Then her hands approached Veigar's. "Pix is being very nice by holding you down, so you won't struggle and hurt yourself!" His gauntlets fell away, revealing his scarred hands.


	3. Attempted escape

Veigar sat on his bed staring at his hands. A month had passed since his imprisonment at the hands of his friend, and no matter how hard he tried, he could never find a way out. He sighed and layed back onto his bed. She would be back soon, and he'd have to deal with the fear again. He'd only been truly fearful once in his life, when he had to endure betrayal and torture, and now, whenever she was around, it felt worse. He had trusted Lulu with his life, and she had imprisoned him again. Now, when she was around, his memories plagued his mind. If only he didn't find the squirrels, if only he went back to sleep, then maybe things could've stayed the same… Then another thought crossed his mind _Or maybe she would've tied him up well he slept…_ Veigar heard the door open. Lulu was back. He sighe and layed down, his moment to himself over.

"Oh Veigar~" Lulu opened the door. "I bought you a present~" She approached him carrying a bag. "You see, Veigar's clothes are so dark and broody, So I decided" She made her usual big smile "That he would look much cuter in these clothes I bought in Zaun!"

Veigar sat up. "No."

"Aaaaw, why not!" Lulu pouted

Veigar turned away.

"Is Veigar still mad?"

Veigar remained silent. Of course he was still mad, but, he learned a month a

go that talking to Lulu would get him nowhere. Suddenly, his robe was ripped off of him violently. Veigar quickly dove under the blanket to prevent Lulu from asking questions about his scars, but He assumed he was too slow as Lulu spoke. "Veigar didn't tell me he was tortured…" _How did she guess so quickly?!_ Veigar glared from under the blankets. "I wasn't! Silence!" Lulu smiled "Lying is bad, veigar~" There was the dark voice again… "I'm not!" Veigar said quickly. He knew

that voice didn't mean anything good… The blanket was torn away, and he was pinned down. "Sounds like Veigar needs to be punished again…." He froze. _Nonononono….._ "I-I what?" Lulu held her smile. "Veigar needs to be punished again…." Then, before he knew it, he burst out running. He didn't want to find out what Lulu had in store for him this time. He had to get away… He burst through the door, not caring about the pain. He'd figure out how to remove the collar once he was safe. He saw a familiar yordle up ahead…. _Teemo_ Normally, he wouldn't want any help from said man, but at this point, he would accept help from anyone. He was tired of being afraid of the one he once called a friend…. "Teemo!" He said out of breath. "Why if it isn't Veigar!" Teemo smirked "I wasn't surprised when you retired, I knew you were too weak to-" "I didn't retire! I was kidnapped!" Teemo stopped talking. "Listen, you have to help me. She'll be here soon, I-" "Oh! There you are Veigar!" Veigar froze, a rare look of pure terror in his eyes. Lulu bounded up happily. "Sorry he bothered you Teemo, he just wanted to escape his bath~!" Veigar could feel tears forming in his eyes, but held them back. Evil doesn't cry. _Evil shouldn't be afraid of a mere girl either…_ The pain set in like a horrid storm, and Veigar collapsed to the ground curled into a ball of pain. "Oh dear pix, Iooks like Veigar hurt himself again…" He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, dragging him back to that horrid house. "Bye, Teemo~" Lulu called.


	4. punishment

Lulu paced around Veigar's room. Said yordle would be waking up soon, and she still couldn't find her bag. Desperately, she checked under the bed.

"Ah! There it is!" She then frowned. She wasn't looking forward to punishing Veigar…..He would hate her for sure afterwards….

She heard a groan beside her, knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Veigar!" She said happily, standing up.

The yordle's eyes filled with terror. "What are you going to do to me?" He growled.

Lulu shook her head. "Running away is bad Veigar. So is lying." She sat on the bed and reached out to pet his ears. Not to her surprise, He jerked his head away from her hand. " She smiled "So I'm gonna punish you for being bad!"

She reached in her bag, and pulled out her punishment.

(A/n I can't write any decent torture scenes when it comes to Veigar, so I'll just leave it to your imagination for what Lulu does to him….. "


	5. Captain Teemo to the rescue

Teemo waited until the house went dark before he commenced his operation. Veigar was definitely in a bad situation, Teemo had learned that yesterday, when Veigar ran towards him half naked, with fear very clear in his eyes. He normally wouldn't care, except this was his opportunity to humiliate his nemesis.

Teemo knew which window was Veigar's, as he had stalked the tiny master of evil multiple times. Silently, Teemo climbed the wall.

When he arrived, he was surprised to find Veigar in plain sight, sitting on his bed with an unreadable expression on his face.

Teemo smirked, ready to make his introduction. "Hey, "Gay"gar! I, Captain Teemo, have come to save you!"

"..."

Teemo was confused by the lack of a response from his normally aggressive nemesis. "Uuum, Veigar? You okay?"

"..."

Teemo shrugged it off. Maybe he was still in shock from the amount of pain he was in yesterday? Then he remembered….

He needed to unlock the collar…..

Stealthy as he was, obtaining the key was easy. Lulu was not in her room, but question was….

Teemo shook it off. She was probably just out.

He got the collar off with little resistance from Veigar, and dragged said man out the window. Then, right when he and Veigar touched the ground, he heard a shrill scream.

Teemo sped off into the distance with his stolen goods, he DEFINITELY didn't want to get caught….


	6. The aftermath Lulu's reaction

Lulu paced around the room. It had been three days since Veigar disappeared, and now, she finally knew where he was. She'd kill the one dumb enough to to touch _**her**_ Veigar.

Lulu picked up a kitchen knife, and walked up stairs to all the female champions she had turned to squirrels. She needed something to take her anger out on. She searched the squirrels for the one she knew to be Poppy, and grabbed it.

The squirrel saw the knife and began to freak out. "Don't worry" Said Lulu "It will all be over soon…."

She had sought out each female champion she knew Veigar had talked to. She had planned to kill them sooner, but she never got around to it, so she instead turned them to squirrels. What she wasn't counting on though was the sound barrier on her room running out before it's scheduled time, and Veigar discovering her secret. But, well, anything to make him hers….

Once Poppy was dead, she moved on to Sona, then to Riven, and on and on. Eventually, her room was filled with dead squirrels, which were gradually turning back to women. She carried them to her back yard, and set them on fire. She couldn't have the league finding out….

 _Now for Teemo._

But, before she had a chance to leave, she became aware of a figure walking towards her.


	7. Stockholm syndrome?

Veigar found her standing outside her home-their home- holding a kitchen knife. He couldn't leave her… Not when all she wanted, all that was driving her was him. The yordle girl looked at him with surprise. Why was she surprised? Wasn't she going to get him anyway?

"V-veigar.." was all she said, in her voice melodic as a bell. He simply embraced her. "Veigar?"

He buried his face in her hair. "Let's go home…" Was all he said, before a single dart flew towards the one he loved most.

Teemo was surprised the dart he shot missed it's target. He had never missed a target before! Then he realized why. Veigar had moved quickly, having carried Lulu a foot away, and the dart had skimmed his shoulder, but why? Why would Veigar of done such a thing to the girl he was trying to run from a month prior?

Veigar and Lulu ran inside. _Oh no you don't, you bitch._ Lulu was going to die that day. Even if Veigar was his nemesis, no one deserved torture that horrible. He jumped from the tree he was perched in, and jumped straight through the window, landing in the book room.

"Now where did you go…" He whispered

"I'm right here." He turned to meet an intense green gaze. Lulu held a knife instead of her usual staff, and wore a raincoat, to prevent his blood from staining her clothes, he realized.

Teemo smirked. "For a psychopath, you sure get ready quickly."

Lulu walked forward. "You're here to take Veigar away, aren't you?" Then, she charged. "I WON'T LET YOU!"

Teemo looked to be winning against the girl, as he never lost. That was, until a certain magic spell came charging at him from above. Teemo dodged and turned to the caster.

The black yordle stared with pure rage. "Leave her alone."

"Veigar! What the hell has gotten into you?!" Then Teemo realized. _Stockholm syndrome._ Veigar had been trapped in that house for over a month with no contact to the outside except for Lulu. Add in the torture, and that must've been what had happened.

Teemo turned to Lulu. "You bitch." Trying to get Veigar to come with him now would be pointless. "This isn't over! I will return, and get Gaygar back to his senses! Then we'll both come over here and kick your ass!" With that, Teemo left.


	8. The end the shortest chapter in history

"Veigar! I'm home!" Lulu called. She went upstairs to find veigar reading in the book room. Smirking, she ran over and glomped him, only to be disappointed when he didn't react.

It was fine though, after all

He was finally hers and hers alone.

(A/n-sorry it was short, guys, but yeah, that's the end! if you guys enjoyed it, I may do an after story in the future, also, I did make an animation base on this, which you can find here- watch?v=AgKYiirzc7M )


End file.
